Une question d'apparence
by Didou27
Summary: Un bal costumé, Belle qui a décidé que Gold devait ressembler le plus possible à Rumple...


**Diclaimer:**Pas a moi, pas de sous... vais pleurer dans un coin maintenant que c'est dit!

**N/A: **Cette fic a été écrite pour le concours Halloween sur le forum once upon a time france. Je ne conseille a personne de passer des heures a discuter de choses plus débiles les unes que les autres... ça donne ce genre de choses...

Elo, cette fic est pour toi parce que je sais que tu l'adores!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Une question d'apparence

Un bal ! Ces maudits Charmings avaient décidé que le mieux pour faire passer le traumatisme d'avoir été enfermé dans ce monde pendant 28 ans était d'organiser un bal ! Et un bal costumé par-dessus le marché ! Rumplestiltskin posa un regard noir sur l'invitation qui trônait devant lui.

_Cher habitant de Storybrooke,_

_Vous êtes cordialement invité à participer au bal costumé qui aura lieu à l'occasion d'Halloween le soir du 31 octobre à 20 h dans la salle du conseil._

_Vous êtes encouragé à vous vêtir de vos propres vêtements afin que plus aucun doute ne soit soulevé quant à votre identité._

_Mr Gold sera très heureux de vous fournir tout ce dont vous aurez besoin._

_En espérant vous voir lors de cet évènement._

_Snow White & Prince James._

'_Mr Gold sera heureux de vous fournir tout ce dont vous avez besoin' _mais pour qui se prenait cette petite dinde ! Gold passa sa main sur son visage. Depuis que ces invitations avaient été distribuées, sa boutique avait été prise d'assaut. Toute la ville avait défilé dans son havre de paix, il n'en pouvait plus. Et bien sûr, aucune chance d'échapper à cette épreuve. Belle ne le lui permettrait pas.

« Rum ? Tu es prêt ? »

Lentement, Rumplestiltskin se tourna et ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle soit là. Il avait passé tellement de temps à la croire morte… Un mince sourire vint étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le froncement de sourcil qui vint se dessiner sur le visage, d'habitude si calme, de Belle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

Elle non plus n'était pas tout à fait prête. Vêtue d'une robe de chambre, les cheveux relevés et élégamment coiffée, il ne lui manquait plus qu'à passer la robe dorée qui attendait sur le lit. Lit sur lequel étaient aussi étendus un pantalon de cuir, une chemise d'un rouge sombre et une horrible veste en peau de reptile. Par terre se trouvaient deux paires de chaussures : de fins escarpins qui allaient parfaitement avec la robe que Belle allait porter et, bien sûr, les bottes souples au laçage infernal qu'il allait devoir ajouter à sa tenue.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui ne lui manquait pas était cet accoutrement, il aimait tellement le confort de ses costumes sur mesure, que revêtir une nouvelle fois cette tenue le révulsait. Et puis, il n'avait plus sa peau écailleuse pour le protéger, cette soirée allait être un enfer.

« Rum ? » appela Belle.

« Ce n'est rien, dearie. Juste quelques souvenirs pénibles qui remontent à la surface à la vue de ces vêtements, » mentit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Face au regard éteint qu'il posa sur elle, Belle s'avança, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et croisa son regard dans le miroir qui leur faisait face. Ils formaient vraiment un drôle de couple, et c'était encore plus flagrant sous cette apparence. Tant qu'il avait été le sorcier fou de la Forêt Enchantée, la différence d'âge n'avait pas eu d'importance, mais ici, dans ce monde où l'apparence avait tant d'importance, les gens les regardaient étrangement lorsqu'ils marchaient dans la rue. Elle espérait que ce bal allait permettre à tout le monde de se rappeler qui était réellement Mr Gold, qu'ils allaient réaliser que l'Amour ne se préoccupait pas de l'âge, du sexe ou de l'apparence, il frappait sans prévenir, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

« Il faut que tu te prépares, » murmura-t-elle en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de l'homme assis devant elle.

Il savait ce que sous-entendait 'se préparer'. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour la couleur de sa peau, par contre Belle avait décidé de pousser la mascarade le plus loin possible. Gold posa un regard noir sur l'étrange appareil qui chauffait lentement devant lui. Il avait consenti à la laisser lui gaufrer les cheveux avec cette machine lorsqu'elle avait annoncé que la seule autre façon était qu'il se promène pendant quelques jours les cheveux tressés. Elle avait des idées étranges quelques fois, mais c'était aussi pour cela qu'il l'aimait.

Lentement, elle commença à travailler sur ses mèches. La chaleur n'était pas très agréable, mais la sensation des mains de Belle dans ses cheveux était grisante. Si elle n'en finissait pas très vite, jamais ils ne quitteraient la maison…

Au bout d'une heure, ils étaient prêts à partir. Après un dernier regard dans le miroir, Gold poussa un soupir désabusé et tendit son bras à Belle. Il savait qu'ils étaient en retard, mais savait aussi que Regina, en bonne reine qu'elle n'était plus, allait arriver encore plus tard. Même déchue, cette femme aimait toujours autant les artifices. Mais Rumplestiltskin les aimait encore plus, il avait bâti sa réputation sur ces artifices, et seule Belle avait su voir au-delà du masque qu'il portait à l'époque.

Une fois la voiture garée devant la salle du conseil, il sentit une étrange appréhension monter en lui. Depuis des siècles il évitait les soirées mondaines, ne se montrant que lorsqu'il l'avait choisi et lorsque la soirée promettait d'être riche en deals. Cette fois, il n'avait pas le choix et, même avec sa magie coulant à nouveau dans ses veines, il se sentait bien trop vulnérable sous cette apparence. Cette soirée n'était qu'une vaste mascarade et, sans Belle, jamais il n'aurait accepté de s'y soumettre. Mais Belle était là, bien accrochée à son bras et un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres. Rien que pour ce sourire, il était heureux d'être là.

« Prête ? » demanda-t-il.

« Prête, » répondit Belle en se penchant pour effleurer ses lèvres d'un baiser aérien.

Gold lui fit un tendre sourire avant de revêtir à nouveau son masque. Même sans sa peau écailleuse, il restait le redoutable Rumplestiltskin et voulait faire de cette soirée son grand retour. Sentant Belle serrer doucement sa main, il la conduisit à l'intérieur de la salle.

La magie avait vraiment fait un bon travail, la salle était une réplique exacte de la salle de bal du château de Snow. Deux grands escaliers surplombaient la pièce, interdisant une entrée discrète. Dès qu'ils franchirent les grandes portes, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Immédiatement, il sentit Belle se tendre à ses côtés. Elle avait passé la majorité de sa vie enfermée, d'abord à cause des Ogres, ensuite par sa faute, au Dark Castle et enfin retenue prisonnière par Regina, elle avait toujours un peu de mal à se sentir le centre d'attention.

« Tout va bien se passer, » murmura-t-il dans son oreille. « Reste avec moi et tout se passera bien. »

Belle acquiesça silencieusement et redressa la tête, s'avançant fièrement vers les marches. Un mince sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Rumplestiltskin en voyant cette attitude. Même mal à l'aise, Belle restait la plus brave des deux. Lentement, ils descendirent les marches sous le regard des personnes déjà présentes. Une fois au pied de l'escalier, ils virent la maitresse de cérémonie s'approcher d'eux.

« Rumplestiltskin, Belle, je suis heureuse de vous voir ! » s'exclama Snow dans un grand sourire.

Belle lui fit un petit sourire nerveux alors que Gold se contenta de poser un regard froid sur la jeune reine.

« Votre fille n'est pas encore arrivée, dearie ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Il savait parfaitement où se trouvait la jeune Emma. Et visiblement Snow aussi.

« Non, » répondit froidement la jeune femme. « Veuillez m'excuser, » ajouta-t-elle avant de les quitter d'un pas rapide.

« Rum ? » demanda Belle.

« Tu verras dans très peu de temps, » répondit-il.

À cette réponse, Belle secoua la tête, jamais il ne changerait, il aimait toujours autant garder des secrets. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se saisit de sa main et qu'il l'entraina sur la piste de danse, toutes ses questions sur Emma disparurent de son esprit. Une musique douce venait de commencer et Rumplestiltskin l'attira contre lui, enserrant sa taille de ses longues mains. Elle adorait ses mains, si différentes et pourtant tellement semblables à celles qu'elle avait observées pendant des heures au Dark Castle.

Lentement, ils se mirent à se mouvoir au rythme de la mélodie, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas l'autre. L'une des mains de Gold se mit à caresser lentement le dos de Belle, l'attirant encore plus près de lui. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas, ancré l'un à l'autre, ils étaient si proches que leurs souffles ne faisaient qu'un. Lentement, ils comblèrent à distance qui les séparait encore et joignirent leurs lèvres dans un baisser d'une douceur incroyable. À ce contact, Belle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Rumplestiltskin, approfondissant le baiser. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, un mince sourire vint se dessiner sur leurs lèvres. Lorsqu'ils détachèrent enfin leur regard, ils constatèrent avec effarement qu'ils étaient seuls au milieu de la pièce, les autres convives formant un cercle autour d'eux.

« Rum… » murmura Belle mal à l'aise.

Pour toute réponse, Gold l'attira une nouvelle fois vers lui et s'empara de ses lèvres. Il se moquait que toute la ville les voit, tout ce qui comptait était Belle et le fait qu'elle soit à lui. Par ce geste, il la marquait comme sienne aux yeux de tous.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à nouveau, ils constatèrent que tous les regards étaient cette fois tournés vers l'entrée de la pièce. Un grand sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Rumplestiltskin et il laissa échapper un des petits rires hauts perchés dont il avait le secret.

« Que le spectacle commence, » murmura-t-il en entrainant Belle vers les escaliers.

La foule s'écarta pour les laisser passer et ils purent enfin avoir une belle vue de ce qui se passait. Face à eux se trouvaient James et Snow en compagnie d'Emma et, chose des plus étranges, de Regina. La mère et la fille semblaient au beau milieu d'une discussion animée alors que James était complètement perdu et Regina restait en retrait. Elle semblait mal à l'aise.

« Rum, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Belle en se penchant vers lui.

« Patience, ma chère, » répondit-il sans quitter l'étrange quatuor des yeux.

Belle focalisa à nouveau son attention sur Snow et Emma qui parlaient vivement à voix basse. Cette dispute entre mère et fille était devenue le point de mire de toute l'assemblée, chacun y allait de son petit commentaire, cherchant à savoir ce qui se passait, pourquoi Snow semblait aussi remontée contre sa fille et surtout, que venait faire Regina dans toute cette histoire ?

« J'en ai assez, c'est comme ça et pas autrement ! Si tu n'es pas contente, tu aurais dû me garder avec toi il y a 28 ans ! Tu as perdu toute autorité sur moi le jour où tu as décidé de m'abandonner ! » s'exclama soudain Emma.

« Em… » commença Snow avant d'être coupée par la main levée de sa fille.

« Non, je ne veux rien entendre, » dit Emma d'une voix froide.

D'un mouvement brusque, elle se retourna et s'empara violemment des lèvres de Regina. Rapidement, la brune se rapprocha de la blonde et enroula ses bras autour d'elle approfondissant le baiser dans un petit gémissement.

A ce geste, la salle se figea et les murmures se turent. Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur cette étrange scène qui se jouait devant eux. Personne n'avait vu cela venir. Personne sauf Rumplestiltskin. Belle n'en revenait pas, mais après tout, qui était-elle pour juger un couple ? Elle se tourna brusquement vers Rumplestiltskin.

« Tu étais au courant ! » murmura-t-elle et ce n'était pas une question.

Dans le silence oppressant de la pièce, s'éleva alors le rire cruel de Rumplestiltskin.

FIN

* * *

Ok... désolée pour ça... complètement débile cette fic...

Une p'tite review?


End file.
